


In for a penny (In for a pound)

by SinSerenade



Series: The Alternates [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: BAMF Daenerys Targaryen, Background Character Death, Background Relationships, Begrudgingly Good Boy Drogon, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, Daenerys Targaryen is a tired woman who wants to live, Daenerys Targaryen-centric, F/M, FUCK SEASON 7, Families of Choice, Mama's Baby Viserion, Middle Sibling Syndrome Rhaegal, NOT A JONERYS FIC, Politics, Queen Daenerys Targaryen, Time Travel Fix-It, but also not a hate fic, fuck season 8, horny on main for time travel fics as always, is not a frivolous title, just tired and bitter author projecting onto her fav character, mother of dragons, only tagging most present characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinSerenade/pseuds/SinSerenade
Summary: Her existence is a multitude of facets spiralling in all directions.Memories now predictions and a bitter grief lining every vein, she seizes the outcome of her life, of her friends, her children and refuses. This world has plucked her from death and laid heavy choices before her feet.[Season 7 & Season 8 short fic exploring the universe of time-travel Daenerys from the Vigilance fic who survived Season 8 and grew old as Queen.]
Series: The Alternates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407421
Comments: 16
Kudos: 93





	In for a penny (In for a pound)

**Author's Note:**

> not a serious fic, just one of those daydreams when you're listening to music and you think damn, yes please
> 
> so ignore plot holes and enjoy bitter daenerys who survived s8, grew old with Drogon and Grey Worm and wakes up in s7 just before the war starts and decides to take advantage of what she already knows
> 
> as stated in the tags but I know most won't read, this isn't jonerys and also isn't a hate fic. I don't care about jon, I really don't and I'm getting fed up of reading dany fics where they're all mostly jonerys so please, if you feel the same as me, I hope you can enjoy this fic for its lack of romantic relationships

With vague memories spanning decades, she wakes up in this life in the same repetitive motions she wakes up in from nightmares. Heaving breaths that burn her throat and the creeping cold clawing at her with icy fingers from the inside. Pins and needles leave her limbs tense, every jerking movement sends spasms of pain through her muscles and all she can do is lie there, teary eyed and frustrated.

She had peace. She had love and family and her remaining child grew old and outlived her. Yet she wakes again, young and ready for war, memories lingering with blank faces that she should know but only recognises with quickly withering affection.

Her body may now be young but her soul is old and she has lived, ruled and died. She is tired and the thought of living through the worst years of her life leaves her limbs heavy and dread weighing down on her chest.

But maybe...

Maybe this time it could be different.

* * *

The sea spray dampens her hair and the rocking of the little rowboat leaves her swaying on steady feet that don't falter unlike the subtle sighs of annoyance from companions behind her. With one quick look over her shoulder, face cold and withdrawn, Varys falls silent.

When she had finally risen from her bed, slow and weary, she had called for Missandei with a trembling voice and her heart pounded in her chest. When her friend, her sister, walked through that door, it took all the strength in her body to stand still rather than fall to her knees and weep at the gentle face and soft voice.

It hadn't took long for Missandei to notice the difference in her personality, the heavy slope to her shoulders and quiet voice. She had stood closer and whispered questions, hands brushing through her hair and she only replied, "I had a nightmare."

Missandei had smiled with sympathy, "You're awake now."

She only stared, thoughts churning and a whisper in her mind curled to the forefront, _yes, I am now._

The shrieks of her children echoed throughout the sky and she turned her gaze up as they swooped over the fleet, her breath stolen from her throat in a gentle gasp at the sight of all three them breezing by, wings stirring the water below them with powerful flaps as they descended close before gaining height as they passed by her figure.

It had been so long since she had seen them all fly together. Decades of Drogon flying alone, her body curled upon his back as he grew larger and the spikes she held onto eventually growing tall over her head and his wings swallowing at least half of King's Landing in his shadow. She had a harness commissioned eventually, that wrapped around her torso and connected to metal rings that slipped onto the spikes. Over a year the spikes grew thicker around them, leaving a groove for the rings to rest in and ensuring that no matter how sharply he banked, her weight wouldn't budge them.

To see them now, small in her perspective and curious about Dragonstone, so much so that she could feel the emotion as if it were her own, it left a lump in her throat.

She wouldn't watch them fall, not again. Once was enough to destroy her, to leave her raw and empty.

Rhaegal and Viserion would live.

Missandei would live.

For better or worse.

**Author's Note:**

> I like little chapters, sue me.
> 
> Don't worry the others will be much longer!
> 
> This is just a taste to see if people would actually like this?


End file.
